


Behind The Scenes-The Sexual Servant

by Derrick_Storm



Series: Behind The Scenes [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derrick_Storm/pseuds/Derrick_Storm
Summary: A Behind the Scenes-style look at The Sexual Servant, my 2nd Star Wars fanfiction I ever wrote, and the first fanfiction I ever published





	Behind The Scenes-The Sexual Servant

-The Inspiration

The Sexual Servant is my 2nd Star Wars Fanfiction as of writing, but unlike my first one, TheForceAwakens’ Seduction, I was able to make this fanfic fit somewhere inside of the Star Wars Story/Lore. With my first Star Wars fanfic, the way Rey’s story was (spending all her remembered life on Jakku before meeting BB-8, and her story taking off from there) didn’t allow me to make a story I deemed good enough within the story & lore to publish without going AU. 

With Jyn Erso on the other hand, from age 16 to the age she was in the 2016 film Rogue One, she did a series of odd jobs under various alias’ in order to survive, one of which got her arrested and put in that prison we see her in as an adult in the film. Also during that time, in the Galactic Empire, slavery & work camps were apparently used often. This would technically make sexual slavery legal, or was at least turned a blind eye, which is what the story eventually became. I initially chose to use a premise similar to that from TheForceAwakens’ Seduction, but felt that it didn’t stick to Jyn’s character.

I overall chose to make this story upon similar grounds to that from my previous Star Wars fanfiction, which was an innate lack of proper & good chapter-based BDSM fanfictions for a certain character, in this case Jyn Erso. While Rey had at least some fanfic that met my criteria, Jyn on the other hand, there was only like 4 or 5 that came anywhere close. I found this shocking. While yes, The Force Awakens has been out a year longer than Rogue One, I’m still surprised, because as I’m writing this it’s 2018, and it’s been well over a year since Rogue One was released.

This story may be taking a slightly more darker tone as compared to my other fanfics. That could be attributed to the fact that in those stories, the women are essentially exploring personal desires, and always have a choice to stop. With this story, as Jyn is a Sexual Servant (euphemism for Sex Slave), she has no choice but to follow the commands of her superiors, and is basically hopeless.

-The Setting  
As the story was not AU, I had to make sure I got some accuracies right, although I did have to take some liberties along the way, for the sake of the story. I chose to set the story on Coruscant, more specifically in the personal residence of the Senator of Coruscant (a planet that size needed its own governance, much like DC has a mayor & its own government despite it being the location of The White House). The basis of the design of the common areas of the apartment is similar to that of Padme’s apartment from Episodes II & III, albeit with some differences. 

The most notable change is the addition of the secret room known as the Pleasure Room, which doubles as the Sexual Servant’s bedroom. This room is Dark gray wood all over, well-lit by bright, cool white lights (there’s a difference between cool & warm white lights, and cool ones are hard on the eyes), and has a single door and a window. However, the door’s locks are on the outside, and the window is soundproofed, double-sided, and layered 6 times. Its purpose is to give a sense of hopelessness to the Sexual Servant inside the room. 

When everything is stowed away, the room itself is barren, except for a single person bed connected to the wall and kept against the wall in the corner. When everything is not stowed away, the room takes a completely different look. The wood hides rotating panels hidden in the floor, walls, and ceiling. Inside those panels are everything that the Senator needs* to inflict some type of sexual pain on a Sexual Servant.

-The New Characters  
Jyn Erso is the only character in this story not to be new. For context, she’ll be 19 years old in this story. For the new major characters, we have Monica Marella, the Senator to the planet of Coruscant; her handmaidens Sofia & Maria; Rakeem, the Slaver who handles Jyn; and Crystal, the long-time serving slave who Jyn befriends while in holding. Although there are a lot of other people in this story, from slavers to guests Monica shows Jyn off to, they are all characters she’ll likely only see once or twice.

For character design, Senator Marella is a 40-year old stoic, commanding, but light-hearted unmarried woman living in the apartment district on Coruscant, in a custom-built residence atop a large skyscraper that reaches above the cloud layer, with her handmaidens being contempt & obedient working-class girls about 18 years old, living on the same floor where pleasure room is located. 

As for Rakeem, I decided to base him on a suave, smart, and fast-talking businessman, although he owns slave business run from Tatooine. Their design inspirations are my designs, although unlike the last time I did my designs for characters (my fanfic for The Orville), this time I didn’t go narcissistic, and instead tried to describe what felt was best for the fanfic. 

I didn’t want to do much in terms of character development or personality, as the story will focus only on Jyn and her time as a sex slave, so creating characters in-depth and going so far as to elaborate on their personalities would’ve been too much for story development for what I was trying to achieve. Granted, some characters do have stronger backstory’s and character development, but that’s because they have a major or somewhat major effect in the story.

**Author's Note:**

> *I tried to find the correct terms for as much as I could for items pertaining to the Star Wars Lore, but for certain items such as sex toy, I couldn’t find anything on the matter, so for the sake of my sanity, in the story, items such as whips will be referred to as such, and won’t have Star Wars names, as I don’t want to upset die-hard Star Wars fans to the point of insult.


End file.
